finalfantasyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Australian Classification Board
Australian Classification Board to ustawowy organ klasyfikacyjny odpowiedzialny za klasyfikację filmów, gier komputerowych i publikacji na terenie Australii, wspierany przez Classification Review Board, które recenzuje filmy, gry komputerowe i publikacje, gdy zostało dokonane odpowiednie zgłoszenie. Wcześniej klasyfikacje były prowadzone przez Office of Film and Literature Classification, którego działalność zakończono w 2007. Obecna klasyfikacja gier wideo System oceniania gier wideo jest prawie taki sam jak w przypadku filmów. Oceny doradcze Gry z tymi ocenami są sprzedawane bez żadnych ograniczeń: G (General) (ogólne) - Te gry są przeznaczone dla ogólnej widowni. G nie oznacza definitywnie, że dana gra lub film są przeznaczone dla dzieci ze względu na to, że zawartość wielu takich produkcji może nie wzbudzać żadnego zainteresowania u dziecka. Jest to odpowiednik ocen EC i E w klasyfikacji ESRB oraz A (dolna granica) w CERO. Materiał nie zawiera przemocy. PG (Parental Guidance) (nadzór rodzicielski) - Te gry zawierają materiał, który może wymagać, żeby rodzice wytłumaczyli go młodszym dzieciom. Taka zawartość może posiadać niewielką przemoc. Jest to odpowiednik oceny E10+ w ESRB oraz A (górna granica) w CERO. M (Mature) (dojrzali) - Te gry zawierają materiał, który wymaga nieco dojrzalszego podejścia, jednak wciąż nie zawiera on na tyle przemocy, by być niedozwolonym dla młodszych odbiorców. Jest to najwyższa ocena nie narzucająca żadnych ograniczeń. Taki materiał zawiera pośrednią ilość przemocy. Jest to odpowiednik oceny T w klasyfikacji ESRB oraz B i C w CERO. Oceny narzucające ograniczenia Gry otrzymujące poniższe oceny mają narzuconą prawnie ograniczoną dostępność i mogą je kupić tylko osoby spełniające odpowiednie wymagania wiekowe: MA15+ (Mature Audiences/Mature Accompanied) (dojrzali odbiorcy/z dojrzałym towarzystwem) - Te gry zawierają treść, która jest uznawana za nieodpowiednią dla osób w wieku poniżej 15 lat. Takie osoby muszą być w towarzystwie rodzica lub opiekuna, żeby móc kupić lub obejrzeć zawartość ocenioną jako MA15+, podobnie jak w przypadku oceny T (tylko górna granica) i M w klasyfikacji ESRB oraz C (górna granica) i D w CERO. Taki materiał zawiera dużą ilość przemocy. R18+ (Restricted) (ograniczony) - Te gry zawierają materiał, który jest uznawany za nieodpowiedni dla osób, które nie są dorosłe. Takie osoby nie mogą kupić ani oglądać treści ocenionej jako R18+. Ten materiał zawiera bardzo dużą ilość przemocy, podobnie do oceny M (górna granica) i AO w klasyfikacji ESRB oraz Z w CERO. Gry wideo nie posiadają oceny X18+ (sexually explicit, jednoznacznie erotyczne); dowolne gry wykraczające ponad kategorię R18+ zostają oceniane jako RC (Refused Classification) (odmowa klasyfikacji) i ich sprzedaż jast zakazana na terenie Australii. Twórcy gier wideo mają jednak w takim przypadku możliwość reedycji swoich gier w celu złagodzenia materiału i możliwości uzyskania łagodniejszych ocen. Przed 2013 gry mające ocenę R18+ również były zakazane. Inne CTC (Check the Classification) (klasyfikacja do sprawdzenia) - Takie gry mogą być reklamowane na terenie Australii, jednak nie zostały jeszcze sklasyfikowane. W takich produkcjach nie jest znany poziom przemocy. Poprzednie klasyfikacje gier wideo Taka klasyfikacja jest wciąż stosowana w przypadku niektórych starszych gier wideo, które w dalszym ciągu są sprzedawane na terenie Australii. Zrezygnowano z tego systemu w trzecim kwartale 2005, żeby upodobnić klasyfikację gier wideo do klasyfikacji filmów. Tak jak w systemie stosowanym między latami 2005 i 2013, wszelkie gry zawierające poziom przemocy wykraczający ponad ocenę MA15+ ulegały odmowie klasyfikacji i w związku z tym są zakazane. Oceny doradcze Oceny narzucające ograniczenia Zobacz także *CERO, japoński system oceniania gier wideo. *ESRB, amerykański system oceniania gier wideo. *PEGI, europejski system oceniania gier wideo. *ELSPA, były brytyjski system oceniania gier wideo, zastąpiony przez, klasyfikację PEGI. en:Australian Classification Board Kategoria:Klasyfikacje